


Kahlan goes hunting

by safckiwi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildo(agiel), Dominance, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safckiwi/pseuds/safckiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara go to hunt a beast terrorizing a local town and Cara gets more then she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahlan goes hunting

"Lord Rahl please my people are dying". Kahlan's gaze shot between Richard and the man kneeling below the dais.  
"I cannot afford to send my troops chasing a myth whilst D'hara is in turmoil" Kahlan could see in Richard's eyes how much it pained him to pass a possible death sentence on this man. "It is no myth, my lord the beast took my son"  
"I'll go" the words left Kahlan's mouth before she even realized she was going to say them.  
"It's to dangerous for you to go alone, take Cara with you"  
"Very well" The village elder look between Richard and Kahlan in wonder.  
"Thank yo-" "You will stay here, I am not convinced this isn't some elaborate scheme to trap me. You will ensure their safety"  
"Of course Lord Rahl."

Kahlan and Cara set off at dawn the next morning. Kahlan had said her public farewell to Richard on the steps of the People's palace that morning however her mind drifted back to a more intimate goodbye the night before. She had entered their quarters clad only in her white confessor's gown with none of her usual underclothes. Richard was already asleep, the weight of his position took its toll, So Kahlan slid a hand under the sheets and felt his cock also asleep. She slid down and took him into her mouth. He was rock solid when he awoke with a moan of pleasure. Enjoying her own skill she grasped his balls and massaged them as her warm sweet mouth slid up and down his length. Richard reached down and grasping her hair pushed her down so all of him went back into her tight throat. There he came and Kahlan drank him, she gulped down the nectar of the man she loved milking his cock for more and more. Finally Richard pulled out of her and kissed her passionately tasting himself in her mouth. His fingers moved to the laces at the front of her dress slowly undoing them as his lips moved down her neck. Kahlan pushed his hands of her dress trying desperately to speed up the process, so Richard moved his strong hands to her long legs and luscious ass stroking. Finally Kahlan's bodice opened and he ripped open her dress and pulled it of her exposing her sweet beautiful body to the moonlight. Richard paused for a moment drinking in her creamy perfectly shaped breast and the moisture between her legs and instantly became hard again. Kahlan reached for his throbbing manhood but he pushed her down. She knew what he was doing Richard like to tease her and make her beg him before he finally gave her what she wanted. Richard kissed her neck nibbling a little then slowly move down to the curve of her breasts. Kahlan squirmed underneath him desperate to be filled, to feel his hard cock pumping inside her. She gasped as Richard bit her nipple. She moaned when he stopped. He began to gently suck her hardened peak as his hands moved between her legs. She twisted desperately wanting him to touch her but he wouldn't. His long fingers circled her clit never quite touching and then slid down within a hair's breadth of her pussy lips and grabbed her full ass. His nalis left tracks down it and she screamed-"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEE RICHAAAAAAAAAAARD"

Richard obliged finally roughly shoving himself into her making Kahlan whimper part pain, part pleasure. He began pumping to slowly for Kahlan. She rolled over forcing him onto the bottom. Kahlan reared up and began moving as fast as her legs would allow her. Richard watched, mesmerized, as her beautiful tits bounced. Suddenly Kahlan climaxed spasming uncontrollably on Richard's cock. But he wasn't finished pushing her onto her knees and bending her forward he slowly pushed himself into her ass. Kahlan screamed in pleasure and Richard began a furious motion reaching places Kahlan had never thought possible until he came squirting deep into her as another orgasm rocked the center of Kahlan's being.

"Kahlan!" Cara's shout woke her from her memories. "I said I think we should camp here for the night"  
"Oh, yes of course sorry Cara I was miles away."   
"I think I know excatly were you were" Cara replied with a smirk full of mischief.

After they had set up their camp Cara declared she was going to go wash herself in the river. Kahlan nodded not really listening. A few moments later an image sprung unprecedented into Kahlan's mind of Cara naked and washing herself. Kahlan was shocked she had never pictured Cara in that way before. However since she had discovered her ability to have sex with Richard without confessing him she had to admit she had discovered her dark lustful side who loved fucking, not making love but the pure animalistic pleasure of sex.

Kahlan went down to the riverside and saw Cara naked lying on the bank pleasuring herself. Kahlan paused up until then she had no clear idea what she was doing she simply knew she wanted Cara. Now Kahlan knew she was going to have Cara that night whatever it took. She pulled her dress up and slipped and hand between her legs not suprised to find herself sopping wet. She began to tease her clit but realised she would not be satisfied with her own touch. In just that moment Cara screamed in her climax, then stood and moved down into the water. Seizing her oppurtunity Kahlan walked down, pulled of her dress and slipped into the cool clear water before Cara even realised she was there.

Hearing the splash as Kahlan entered the water Cara turned "Kahlan what are you d-" Cara's question cut off as Kahlan kissed her. "What in the Creator's name are you doing?!!" Kahlan knew Cara wouldn't have her willingly so she grasped her neck "I hear confession is the only pain a Mord'Sith cannot withstand so you will do what I say or I will return to the People's Palace with the story of how you tragically gave your life to save from an attack by Darken Rahl's loyalists" Cara looked increduously at Kahlan "What do you wanr me to do" "Go back to the shore" Cara began to move away "Wait-come here" Cara obeyed and Kahlan lent in and kissed her deeply then seized her nipple and pulled. She then pushed her towards the shore and began following heart pounding in anticipation.

When they reached the shore both of their bodies glistening in the firelight Kahlan kissed Cara again this time running her hands down Cara's back. Cara tried to pull away and Kahlan grabbed her wrist and slapped her. Kahlan threw the other woman to the ground and pounced she used her hands to pin Cara's arms and bit down hard on her nipple eliciting a delicious scream from Cara. Kahlan moved her hands and her lips down to Cara's abdomen trailing wet kisses down to her goal. She kissed Cara's pussy lips and slid her hands up to massage her breasts palming her hard nipples. Kahlan began to lick Cara's clit. She moaned in ecstasy and Cara did too as Kahlan tasted the sweet juices of her pussy, so different and yet just as pleasurable as Richard's cum. She continued her licking and began to pull Cara's nipples until Cara was beginning to jerk uncontrollably underneath her just as Cara was on the verge of climaxing Kahlan's hand left her breasts and Cara felt a finger slip into her ass. Cara's mind went blank and she saw stars as she launched into the most incredible orgasm of her life. Cara knew it was demeaning and knew she would forever hate the woman currently lapping her juices but in that moment none of it mattered. Then her climax finished and Cara realised what had just happened she looked down at Kahlan with a look of absolute hate. "That will do for now but I expect you to continue performing to that standard now pass me your agiel"  
"Why?"  
"Did I ask for your opinion" Cara dutifully handed over the weapon and saw Kahlan use it in a way she had always imagined. As Kahlan fucked herself she stared at the beautiful woman who was now her personal fuck toy. Kahlan's hunt was over and they had not reached the village yet- she was going to enjoy the rest of this journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought a story where Kahlan dominated Cara would be a welcome change. Realised that if Cara wanted it to happen she would be dominant so this was the logical way to write. I threw the agiel in there because lets be honest that's what they look like


End file.
